Forbidden Fruit of the Forest
by Angel Ecstasy
Summary: Liz is in love. But it's a forbidden match. Will he risk his future for her? WIll her wildest dreams come true?
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Voting is over and the results are in.  
  
SO, I'm starting the new story up, and I have to admit, I'm actually quite pleased.the story chosen was the one I was most interested in doing!  
  
Now the only question remaining is whether or not this story should receive a rating of PG-13 or NC-17!  
  
So, without further ado, here it is..  
  
  
  
FORBIDDEN FRUIT OF THE FOREST  
  
  
  
Now what it is yet?.....continue to the next page for Chapter 1! 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield drew another circle in her book, trying to suppress a sigh of boredom. Her hair swept in front of her face. "Good," she thought to herself. "At least now Mr Collins can't see my face".  
  
She glanced up at him momentarily, watching him walk across the room. He'd always been her favourite teacher at SVH, merely because he shared her passion for writing. But lately, she'd been noticing other things about him. Things that had never struck out in her mind before. Like his smile, the way it lit up his face when he was talking passionately about Shakespeare. Or that tweed jacket he constantly wore, trying to assure himself he was a true English teacher. Elizabeth bit back a smile, hastily returning to her book. Instead of words, it was filled with pictures. Why she couldn't concentrate anymore was a mystery to her. The bell rang, allowing Elizabeth to close her book quickly and shove it into her bag. She jumped up, walking quickly out of the room, ignorant to the indignant cries of Winston and Maria.  
  
Elizabeth threw her bag on the table, before her body slumped into the chair accompanying it. She grunted softly, shaking her head before pulling books out of the bag. "Liz?" a voice called out.  
  
Elizabeth looked around for the voice, hesitant. Why would Jessica be inside a library at lunchtime? "Liz!" Jessica exclaimed, rushing towards her sister. "I've been looking for you. I knew there were only two places you'd be, and since you weren't at the Oracle, I knew you were in here," Jessica chatted quickly, gently lowering herself onto the table as if she was afraid it would jump up and bite her.  
  
Jessica looked around, trying to pretend she was inside on business, afraid of being associated with the nerds. Elizabeth chuckled softly before wiping the smile off her face. "What do you want, Jess?" She asked.  
  
Jessica wiped imaginary lint off her sleeve. "I need the car this afternoon. There's a sale downtown and I have to be there before somebody snatches that red miniskirt!" She yelped, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Why don't you and Lila simply share clothes instead of competing against each other?" She looked at her twin. Jessica just looked back at her, confused, causing Elizabeth to shake her head in disbelief. "Never mind". She fished through her wallet, pulling out the car keys and handed them over. Jessica beamed and immediately raced out of the library. Elizabeth turned back to her books, determined to study. Opening her French book, she picked up her pen, ready to memorise the new verbs. An image of Mr Collins popped into her head, smiling down at her gently. Elizabeth smiled in return, before.... Slamming her book shut. She couldn't concentrate at all.  
  
  
  
The final bell rang, and students poured out of rooms, heading in one direction: the exit. All except for Elizabeth. She stood at her locker, rummaging around and re- organising things, waiting for the crowd to die down. Enid had left in 3rd period for a dentist's appointment, and Maria was in the Drama room, working on a script. As the din turned quiet, Elizabeth shut her locker and headed down the hallway towards the Oracle. She loved working on the paper. And with the school year drawing to a close, a new editor would have to be chosen. Penny was graduating this year.  
  
Elizabeth pushed open the door, smiling widely. "Hello!" She called out, catching Mr Collins and Penny's attention. They both turned to face her, grinning widely. "Elizabeth! SO good to see you!" Penny cried out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a seat.  
  
Elizabeth let her bag drop to the bag, slightly confused. "Where is everyone?" She asked, seeing the empty office.  
  
Mr Collins leaned against a near desk, laughing softly. "We gave them the day off. We'll start work on the next issue tomorrow, when we also announce the big news!" He told her excitedly.  
  
This was it. Elizabeth's breath caught. She knew it had to be about the editor job. "What big news?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Penny knelt by her side. "Lizzy, I'm graduating in 2 months, and somebody needs to take the helm of this successful student newspaper, raising heights that have never been reached before!" Penny smiled excitedly.  
  
"And, Lizzy, we all know who the next person in charge should be. You."  
  
Elizabeth's breath caught. She smiled widely. "You mean.I'm editor next year?" She cried out. Penny laughed, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yes! Oh this is so cool! I know I trained you well!" She said, smiling mischievously. "Now, you'll be spending a lot of time with Mr Collins, as he teaches you the ropes. I would do it, but I'm going to be putting in a lot more work to make my last issues truly amazing. Plus, I'm on the yearbook committee and well, I don't have any time left!" Penny laughed. "So, it's up to you, Liz! What do you say?"  
  
Elizabeth took one look at Mr Collins. She couldn't believe she'd get to spend more time with him! 'Stop this, girl!' She told herself. 'He's a grown man, with a child for crying out loud!' but she couldn't resist the thoughts running through her mind.  
  
"Of course I'll do it!" She cried out. She might not be able to be with Mr Collins, but at least she could spend some time with him.  
  
  
  
Yay! Chapter 1 is done! By the way, if you'd like to know instantly when this is updated, go to: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/angelectsasy_fiction and you'll get updates when I update! It's a great way to catch up! Don't forget to review, I like to know your opinions! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, hello, to my adoring fans! I finally have a bit of spare time, mainly 2 weeks, even though I have about 5 assignments due the 2 weeks after that... *sighs *.guys, DO NOT do journalism at university!  
  
Special notice..I will continue updating this story, don't worry. However, it has to be rated R, because it can't be NC-17. I know that will disappoint all you **** fans. So, to appease you guys.. Go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/angelecstasy_fiction and join up, with a note that you want NC-17 chapters. Then, when I update, you will receive the NC-17 chapter of this story. Ok?  
  
Crap..I can't remember Mr Collins' name! Please tell me what it is.I don't have any books available! For now, I'll call him..Roger.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Elizabeth raced inside the house, throwing her bag onto the couch as she bolted towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mum!" She cried out, screaming to a halt.  
  
No one was in the kitchen.  
  
Elizabeth stopped, looking around. It was 5:30, and her mother was usually in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Elizabeth shook her head, her mood dampening already. She walked over to the counter, glancing at the notebook.  
  
'Liz, Mum's working late with a client. Dad's got a dinner meeting and Jess is.well, you know. Steve'.  
  
"Great. I've got great news, but nobody to tell it to," Liz muttered aloud, grabbing apple out of the bowl. She turned around, making her way up the stairs.  
  
As she opened the door, Liz smiled softly to herself. She loved her room. Instantly, she walked over to her armchair, deciding to crawl into it with a good book for the night. She sat down, her fingers lightly tracing the books in her bookcase, before stopping at her favourite.  
  
  
  
Mr Collins entered his house, sighing before removing his jacket. Dropping his suitcase, he walked down the hallway.  
  
Suddenly, a small blur collided into his legs.  
  
"Daddy!" Teddy cried, hugging his father. Roger chuckled, picking up his son and hugging him tightly.  
  
"And what have you been up to today?" he asked his son.  
  
Teddy smiled back, raising his blue-stained hands. Roger groaned slightly.  
  
"Painting again. So, what have you done with Margaret?" He whispered. Teddy giggled, pointing towards the backyard. Roger smiled, putting Teddy back onto the ground wand walked outside to join his babysitter.  
  
"Maggie?" He called out, spotting her cleaning up the patio table.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mr Collins. We've had a fun day, haven't we, Teddy?" She smiled, standing up slowly and placing the toys into a box.  
  
Roger smiled at her, watching her walk. At 24, she was tall and willowy and very mature. He had to admit, he'd thought about her several times. But whnever he started to imagine what it would be like, a certain bright-eyed 16 year old would disrupt the image and break his concentration.  
  
"By the way, I can't work Saturday. I have an exam," Maggie told him, walking through the house to grab her bag.  
  
"That's ok. I'll get Liz to come by during the day," he replied, watching her head to the door.  
  
"Ok, enjoy your day!" She called to him, with a quick wave to Teddy.  
  
Roger turned around, surveying Teddy's hands.  
  
"Ok, let's get you cleaned up and start dinner!"  
  
The door opened quietly, startling Elizabeth.  
  
"Hello?" Steven asked, poking his head inside, his mouth breaking into a grin at the site of his sister.  
  
"What are you doing?' he asked her. She smiled back, indicating her book.  
  
"Ok. Listen, I brought home Chinese. I figured you'd be hungry," He smiled when she sat up, gasping.  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot about dinner!" Liz cried out. Steven laughed.  
  
"Come on, we'll share some Chinese and you can tell me what happened today," he walked out again, heading back down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth closed her book.  
  
"I wasn't even reading it," she thought to herself. She'd been daydreaming about Mr Collins again. Daydreaming about his house...  
  
*Dream Sequence *  
  
She walked into his house. Teddy was calmly watching TV while eating lunch, so she didn't have to worry about him. Liz walked into his bedroom, smelling his scent everywhere. She saw his bed, and lay down on it.  
  
"Oh, Mr Collins." she whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and he walked in, fresh from the shower. He paused slightly when he saw her, but a grin crept across his face. He immediately swooped down on her, kissing her.  
  
He uttered her name softly..  
  
"Elizabeth".  
  
*End sequence *  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jessica burst into the room. "Dinner's ready. Come on!" She ran out just as fast.  
  
Elizabeth breathed deeply and stood up. She'd go and eat dinner, pretending her daydream never happened.  
  
But first she'd go to the toilet.  
  
Remember, review and sign up for updates!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:  
  
Yikes.  
  
I've been evil, haven't I? But the inspiration ahs been slipping.  
  
The good news is I've finally ensnared a few muses, bashed them together in my bedroom and should now be able to churn out a ridiculous amount of stories...  
  
Well, at least in theory. (  
CHAPTER 3  
Elizabeth picked at her food, occasionally putting fork to her mouth. She wasn't hungry at all. Not even the sweet and sour pork got her excited.  
  
Jessica enthusiastically bubbled on about cheerleading practice and which guys she was stringing along that day. Liz watched her out of the corner of her eye. How did she do it? How did she manage to view relationships in such a carefree way?  
  
Elizabeth rarely gave away her heart, and when she did, she gave it all away. When the relationships end, she was always left absolutely devastated.  
  
Todd and Jeffrey were the only 2 boys she'd loved so far. And she thought the world had stopped when both of them broke it off with her.  
  
But she never realised that life could go on. And life had go on. So far in fact that Liz's heart had rekindled its passion for someone new.  
  
"Liz, you were supposed to tell em something, weren't you?" Steven's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at her brother, who was staring back at her in concern.  
  
"Sorry?" She replied, hastily taking a bite of rice.  
  
"You wanted to say something?" Steven replied, sharing a smile with Jessica.  
  
"Um, well..." Elizabeth hesitated momentarily.  
  
"I'm going to be the editor next year."  
  
A very brief silence followed before it was broken by jessica's voice.  
  
"Really? Oh my god, Lizzie! Argh!" She ran up, hugging her sister fiercely. "My sister's going to be editor! Yes!"  
  
Steven laughed and congratulated Liz, who finally broke out into a smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Liz lay in bed that night, unable to sleep.  
  
"What's going on with me?" she whispered.  
  
She couldn't get him out of her head. His voice, his hair, his eyes, his lips..  
  
Liz closed her eyes. She could feel his lips on hers, kissing her softly. She knew this had to stop. Once and for all. She couldn't continue going on like this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mr Collins walked into his office, setting his briefcase down on the next. With a sigh, he sat down on the chair, wishing he didn't have a 9 o'clock start.  
  
"I need to find a new job," he murmured to himself with a chuckle.  
  
A soft knock was barely audible on the door, so quiet that Mr Collins only heard it the third time.  
  
"Come in," he called out, shifting term papers around on his desk.  
  
He looked up, only to be greeted by Elizabeth's beautiful smiling face.  
  
"Mr Collins, I need to talk to you," she whispered, sitting down across him.  
  
He could feel his heart beating quicker. Here she was, sitting right in front of him.  
  
"What about?" he asked her, bravely smiling.  
  
Liz bit her lip, her eyes falling to the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She just couldn't.  
  
"This is so hard for me to say," she whispered.  
  
He leaned forward, anxious to hear her news.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Liz," he whispered in return, his husky voice causing spasms of pleasure to sweep through Elizabeth's body.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked him the straight in the eye.  
  
"I can't work on the Oracle anymore."  
There we go!  
  
Hope that keeps your appetite satisfied for now! 


End file.
